Seasonal Times
by Movie-Brat
Summary: A late Christmas crossover story. Set after the events of Skyfall, Bond finds some time in Japan and comes across a certain goddess.


**Disclaimer: The following belongs to Ian Fleming, Albert R. Broccoli's Eon Productions, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayor, Sony Corporation, United Artists, Kōsuke Fujishima and Kodansha.**

Snow continued to fall. Christmas time in Japan once again. In the West, it'd be a time of family and friends, being thankful and a time of peace. In the East, such countires as Japan celebrate the Christmas season but more along the lines of being a romantic holiday for couples; traditions never changed though such as the concept of gifts. Even foreigners get into the spirit when it comes to Japan's celebrations. He was walking down the icy roads ignoring the snow that was falling upon him. He shook it off when he got annoyed with the amount of snow that was probably attempting to stick to his body. He brushed off the rest soon after and continued on with his walk.

He had been out on vacation, months after his last assignment. He lost an important woman in his life but was greeted by a new beginning. He's not a scrooge but he's simply not the type to celebrate the holidays right about now...or simply the fact that he wasn't feeling very festive right now. If anything, he felt bored-trying to find something to do or maybe a nice drink at a nearby bar. Despite the winter, his throat was feeling a bit dry and needed soemthing to quinch his thirst.

He stopped a random man and asked him in fluent Japanese but with a British accent.

"Excuse me, where is the nearest bar?"

"It's five blocks away from here." The random passerby answered.

"Thank you."

The passerby nodded in return and walked away with the British man continuing his own journey. As he continued, he passed by the random couples as well as some shoppers no doubt still trying to find their loved ones a gift or two, or more. He didn't have anyone to visit, he was just here in Japan by himself but more as a random choice of location. There weren't any specific missions left for any of the other agents or for him for that matter. He simply decided to go somewhere, at least any location to take his mind off of things.

He eyed on a man wearing a Santa Claus costume along with another male wearing a reindeer costume. He shook his head in amusement and continued on walking.

Finally, he found the bar he was looking for. He pushed through the door to find the interiors a bit dimly lighted but enough for people to see. He then walked over to the bar counter and sat on the stool. He placed his gloved hands s on the counter, clasping them together. He rubbed his hands together a bit, trying to keep his hands warm in a way.

He sighed randomly as a bar keep approached him.

"Vodka martini, shaken not stirred." The British man said.

The barkeep nodded and walked away.

"Hello there." A feminine voiced said to the British man.

He turned to see a light brunette, young woman. Probably in her early twenties or so.

"What's a young lady such as yourself doing here?" He asked her.

"Oh, I'm simply getting wine for my sister." She replied. "She prefers it from this place in particular."

"A hevay drinker, isn't she?" The British man further inquiried.

"You could say that." The woman simply replied.

The British man found her a bit curious, she was a bit cheery and more calm. That smile or at least the calm demeaner never left her face.

"May I ask what are you doing here?" She asked politely.

"Just here for a drink really." He replied.

"My name is Belldandy." She introduced herself.

He looked at her a bit with incrediously. Mainly because she was having a conversation with him of all people. He wasn't in a talking mood but he replied back politely regardless.

"Bond. James Bond."

She continued to look at him, though with concern.

"You don't seem very calm." Belldandy said.

"Nothing went well for me recently." Bond replied simply.

"What happened?" She asked.

A beat. But regardless he said,

"You don't want to know."

"Not even a small hint?"

Bond simply shook his head slowly.

The barkeep came back with the drink, placing it in front of him in the counter.

"Whatever it was, I hope everything's okay." Belldandy said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"I did get a new boss." He said before taking a sip of the drink. "Sort of a new beginning for me I guess."

"Maybe it's time to make the most of it?" She said.

"Maybe." Bond replied after a pause. He drank the rest in one gulp and got up, starting to walk away.

"Pleasure meeting you Ms. Belldandy." He nodded to her in grattitude.

"You're a nice woman." He said his last words. "Try to keep that up."

"You're welcome." She replied back watching him walk away. She then saw the British man stop and pause meeting up with a woman with a dark brunette. The woman Bond flirted with smiled.

"Tell me more." Belldandy read the woman's lips.

The two walked away with Bond's arm around hers.

'To be in love.' Belldandy thought to herself with a small smile on her face.


End file.
